L'histoire de Poudlard Mémoires des résidents
by medea hk
Summary: SUSPENDU jusqu'à la sortie du tome 7 Trois résidents de Poudlard un peu particuliers ont décidé de réécrire le célèbre ouvrage L'histoire de Poudlard d'après les témoignages des plus anciens habitants du château. Suivezles dans leur enquête...


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, poudlard, etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les paroles de "The reaper" sont la propriété de Blue Oyster Cult. Et les personnages originaux sont à moi, non mais._

**L'histoire de Poudlard :**

**Mémoires des résidents**

**Introduction : Avant de commencer à écrire…**

_"Souris puisque c'est grave, seules les plaisanteries doivent se faire dans le plus grand sérieux..."_

_Alain Chamfort_

- "Come on baby! Don't fear the reaper... Baby take my hand!"

J'adore cette chanson. D'abord, elle colle tout à fait à la situation actuelle, ensuite, c'est in-con-tes-ta-ble-ment la meilleure de Blue Oyster Cult... Et enfin, je suis mort en 1980 et j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être influencé par les hits de cette époque. La musique était toute ma vie.

La musique moldue, je précise. Ce n'est pas que j'aie quelque chose contre la musique du monde sorcier... Mais... Prenez les Bizzar' Sisters, par exemple. Est-ce qu'ils arrivent à la cheville de, par exemple, Pink Floyd, ou Deep Purple? Non, hein?

Je me souviens avoir juré, vers seize ans, de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir écouté l'intégrale de TOUS les meilleurs groupes existants. Notez, si j'avais su que je ferais une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans dans le monde sorcier, où l'électricité, et en conséquence les tourne-disques et les 33 tours n'existent pas, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi. On ne pense pas beaucoup à toutes ces histoires de mort et de choix subconscients, quand on a cet âge là et qu'on est heureux de vivre.

Bah, être un fantôme n'est pas si mal, surtout à Poudlard.

Vous pouvez même hanter le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor sans craindre l'escalier enchanté.

- "DON'T FEAR THE REAPEEEER!"

- "Jonathan! Ca te dérangerait de te taire? Tu vas terroriser la pauvre petite!"

Ornella, la plus jeune des fantômes de Serpentard, me dédie un regard assassin (et sans résultat) tout en tapotant avec agacement un index spectral sur le coude d'un de ses bras croisés.

Je me rassieds quelques centimètres au dessus du sol poussiéreux, à côté de la fillette rousse agonisante que nous entourons tous.

- "Maieuh!", je m'insurge. "La chanson est de circonstance!"

Audrey, résidente de la tour de Serdaigle depuis près de trente ans, repousse quelques mèches ruisselantes de son visage, et me dévisage avec lassitude.

- "Blblloubloubllll", euh, dit-elle? C'est l'inconvénient avec les noyées. Ah, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas dit. Audrey a quitté le monde des vivants par un plongeon accidentel dans le lac, à un de ces rares moments où aucun des résidents des lieux ne traînait dans le coin pour ramener les maladroits à la surface. Pas de chance, vraiment.

Elle se détourne, recrache quelques gorgées d'eau fantomatique, et répète.

- "Je te rappelle que c'est sa MORT que nous voulons."

Jusque là, je suis d'accord.

- "Alors inutile de la dégoûter de l'après-vie avant qu'elle n'y arrive! Tu chantes tellement faux, même un cadavre se réveillerait!"

Je suis officiellement vexé. Et Ornella en rajoute une couche.

- "Je suis surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas encore assise d'un bond pour se boucher les oreilles."

Je croise les bras et, dans un grand élan de maturité, boude.

- "Au moins, ça passe le temps."

Elles roulent toutes deux des yeux. Les filles, franchement. Je commence à me demander si vouloir que la petite Weasley rejoigne nos rangs est réellement une bonne idée. Je devrais peut-être aider l'ex-préfet mégalomane à tuer le garçon.

Ou pas.

- "Admettez que ça traîne en longueur", me permets-je de constater en désignant Tom Jedusor, très occupé à raconter ses plans à Harry Potter, le tout en long, en large, en travers et à la verticale.

Les filles pivotent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- "Voldemort", déclare-t-il d'une voix douce, "Est à la fois mon présent, mon passé et mon avenir, Harry Potter."

Suite à quoi nous avons droit à un petit spectacle son et lumières, lorsqu'il explique l'anagramme de son nom à son ennemi.

- "Il s'étend peut-être beaucoup sur le sujet", concède Ornella.

Je baille, voûte les épaules, et m'enfonce à moitié dans le sol dans le même mouvement.

- "Il ne pourrait pas juste achever la fille pour se créer son fichu corps, et s'occuper d'Harry ensuite?"

Pardonnez-moi mon manque de sollicitude pour les deux élèves de ma maison, mais je ne considère pas exactement la mort comme un drame. Après tout, je suis un esprit et je m'en porte très bien.

Et l'attente de nouveaux fantômes est toujours une source d'impatience, tant le résultat est hasardeux. Il ne suffit pas de mourir, mais aussi de vouloir rester dans ce monde, et inconsciemment en plus. Ornella, notre suicidée locale, l'a appris à ses dépends.

Audrey bloubloute - euh - soupire.

- "Mais qu'il se dépêche un peu! La petite va finir par se réveiller..."

- "Ou Mimi va nous rejoindre", souffle Ornella avec une grimace, le regard rivé sur un débouché de canalisation.

A ces mots, nous nous taisons tous les trois. Ce n'est pas que nous n'aimions pas Mimi... C'est juste que... D'accord, nous n'aimons pas Mimi, et Ornella la déteste allègrement.

- "Salazar n'aurait pas pu placer cette chambre dans un endroit un peu moins relié à l'ensemble de la tuyauterie de Poudlard?", peste-t-elle après quelques minutes.

- "On dirait que non. Oh MERDE", je m'écrie. "Ce malade appelle le basilic!"

- "Merveilleux!", s'extasie Ornella. "Il va peut-être tuer les deux petits!"

- "Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu regardes de l'AUTRE COTE", ordonne Audrey en détournant notre amie du monstre qui se fraie un chemin hors de la statue de Serpentard.

Je fais volte-face aussi. L'état de brume noirâtre, très peu pour moi.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à observer la cadette des Weasleys, tout en écoutant avec intérêt le vacarme derrière nous.

C'est incroyable comme il peut être difficile de deviner ce qui se passe quand on n'a que la bande son. Surtout une bande son en fourchelang. Je prends patience quelques instants, puis jette un regard par dessus mon épaule.

Oh, super!

- "Les filles, c'est bon! Fumseck lui a crevé les yeux!"

En une fraction de seconde, elles sont à mes côtés, observant le serpent s'agiter en sifflant de douleur.

Puis, Ornella flotte vers le basilic et passe une main sur un de ses yeux blessés, en murmurant, je cite: "Oh, la pauvre petite".

Qu'on puisse s'apitoyer sur un monstre de quinze mètres me dépasse totalement. Je ne comprendrai jamais les Serpentards...

- "Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait revenir sous forme spectrale, si elle meurt?"

J'espère sincèrement que non.

- "Eh bien", répond Audrey, "Il existe des chevaux fantômes, donc l'esprit animal doit être assez développé pour le choix subconscient influant sur l'attachement d'un esprit au monde des vivants. Ceci dit, les esprits reptiliens sont peut-être différents de ceux des équidés..."

- "J'aimerais la garder tout de même, elle est superbe", affirme Ornella en caressant approximativement l'emplacement de la tête du basilic, avant de tenter de chasser le phoenix qui lui donnait des coups de bec.

- "La?"

- "C'est une femelle. Les mâles ont une plume rouge sur la tête", m'explique serviablement Audrey.

- "Oh. Euh. Merci."

J'avais déjà l'image d'un gigantesque serpent ectoplasmique, horrible et dangereux. Maintenant, j'ai la même chose mais en plus ridicule et emplumé. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux est la pire.

- "Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi!", murmure Harry. "Quelqu'un, n'importe qui!"

Aussitôt, nous entourons tous les trois le jeune garçon.

- "On l'aide?"

- "Hu-huuu", fredonne Audrey en secouant la tête.

- "Et puis quoi encore?" répond Ornella en roulant des yeux.

Très bien, nous sommes tous d'accord.

Je pense que s'il était là, Sir Nicholas nous tuerait pour notre comportement. Mais il n'y est pas, et de toute façon, il est un peu tard pour une mise à mort, et sa seule alternative serait de nous engueuler d'un ton las.

Le décès nuit grandement à l'autorité, du moins sur les autres trépassés.

Donc Sir Nicholas ne peut pas dire grand chose sur notre liste.

C'est un fait peu connu - principalement parce que nous évitons de mentionner ce détail au commun des mortels - mais les fantômes de Poudlard tiennent une liste de ceux qu'ils souhaitent voir hanter les lieux après leur mort. Par ordre de préférence, et tout, et tout.

La liste a été écrite à la craie sur le mur d'un des cachots inaccessibles du château, dans une partie des sous-sols effondrée depuis quelques siècles. Ce sont ceux d'entre nous qui maîtrisent le mieux la manipulation des objets matériels qui se chargent de la rédiger, et elle est régulièrement mise à jour.

Les fantômes potentiels les plus demandés pour l'instant sont les jumeaux Weasley, avec quinze voix pour eux, dont la mienne et celle de Peeves. Lee Jordan est aussi très demandé, ainsi que la petite Luna Lovegood, qui a déjà l'esprit un esprit très mystique et spectral, pour quelqu'un d'encore vivant.

Sinon, la plupart des participants au "projet" ont ajouté leur favori.

Ornella, par exemple, y a inscrit le nom de Severus Rogue, pour qui elle a un faible des plus remarquables. La connaissant, je ne suis pas surpris. Il a un caractère exécrable qui ne peut que lui plaire, et son humour de cynique endurci conviendrait parfaitement à un fantôme.

Audrey a demandé Penelope Deaudouce - le nom, sans doute - et un anonyme que je soupçonne d'être le Baron Sanglant a ajouté le nom de Minerva McGonagall.

Bien sûr, ça peut paraître un peu morbide... Mais après tout, nous _sommes_ morts, c'est notre privilège.

Je me retourne vers Le Survivant.

- "Au fait, vous pensez qu'il sait qu'on est là?"

- "Non, il supplie juste au hasard", décrète Ornella en reniflant avec exaspération.

- "Ok, ok, je me demandais juste, au cas où il aurait pu, je sais pas, sentir quelque chose..." - Je me retourne vers Jedusor. - "Et çui là, pourquoi il ne nous voit pas non plus? Il est mort, non?"

C'est ma Serdaigle préférée qui se charge de me répondre.

- "Ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est un souvenir, par un esprit. Il est composé d'une grande quantité d'énergie magique, il n'existe pas de la même façon que nous."

- "Je pensais qu'il puisait dans les forces vitales de Ginny?"

Audrey acquiesce.

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

- "Précisément. 'Vitales', tu l'as dit toi-même."

Oh. Je vois.

Jedusor se remet à siffler, et nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur les évènements en cours.

- "Heey! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort cette épée?", s'exclame Ornella d'un ton boudeur, en remarquant qu'Harry tient une arme à la main.

Je me penche sur le dit objet, et déchiffre le nom gravé au dessus de la garde.

- "De Godric Gryffondor, on dirait."

Plusieurs siècles de rivalité inter-maisons sont audibles dans le reniflement offensé d'Ornella.

- "Ce n'est pas _juste_!"

Nous regardons silencieusement l'épée, maladroitement brandie par le jeune garçon, se ficher dans le palais du basilic.

- "A qui le dis-tu", répondons-nous en choeur, Audrey et moi.

Aucun basilic fantôme n'apparaît auprès de nous, à mon grand soulagement, et au dépit visible de ma congénère serpent-o-phile. Je retiens le soupir soulagé qui me vient aux lèvres. Inutile de me la mettre à dos.

Je suis prêt à déclarer que tout est officiellement fichu, Jedusor étant un incapable, mais, juste au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, je remarque que Potter est en train d'arracher un des crochets du basilic de son bras.

- "Au moins il s'est fait mordre!", s'écrie Ornella. "Tout n'est pas perdu..."

Et le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-tellement-souvent-que-nous-prenons-des-paris-sur-le-jour-où-sa-chance-le-lâchera s'effondre.

- "C'est déjà ça, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit la fille qui meure", poursuit mon amie en se tournant vers Ginny Weasley, qui n'a toujours pas remué le moindre cil.

Etant donné que le venin de basilic est plutôt mortel dans son genre, et que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir de toute façon, nous retournons auprès de la fillette, histoire de voir où elle en est. Ses lèvres ont pris une teinte bleutée, sa peau est livide - et le semble encore plus en contraste avec ses cheveux roux. C'est à peine si elle respire, et son coeur a considérablement ralenti.

Nous faisons silence: la situation exige tout de même un certain respect. Les seuls sons troublant les lieux sont la voix de Tom Jedusor, qui se félicite lui même de sa victoire et nargue sa jeune victime, et la douce mélodie chantée par le phoenix en larmes.

Phoenix en larmes.

Je vais tuer cet oiseau.

- "C'est fichu, les filles. Le piaf le soigne."

Audrey se retourne avec surprise, et observe la rapide disparition de la plaie du blessé.

- "Les larmes de phoenix", murmure-t-elle en parfait synchronisme avec Jedusor. "Un puissant remède contre les blessures... Je l'avais complètement oublié..."

Rassurant de savoir qu'une de ses compagnes post-mortem a la faculté de penser la même chose qu'un parfait psychopathe. Mais bon, Audrey et lui ont tous deux été préfets. Le besoin compulsif de faire étalage de ses connaissances doit être un truc d'élève modèle.

- "Mais ça ne fait rien", reprend le souvenir-composé-de-magie-pure-qui-n'est-pas-un-fantôme. "En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter... Toi et moi..."

Il lève sa baguette magique, ce qui, manifestement, est un bon signe, au sourire qu'affiche Audrey. Cette dernière remarque mon visage bovin, et juge bon de m'expliquer.

- "Tu as vu le geste qu'il a fait avec sa baguette? C'est l'avada kedavra. Ca veut dire qu'il est quasiment matériel, pour pouvoir lancer un sort si puissant."

Et ça, ça veut dire que les jours, voire heures, voire minutes, enfin... Secondes de Ginny Weasley sont comptées. J'ai un pincement au coeur, mais ce n'est sans doute qu'un effet sensoriel résultant d'une manifestation du souvenir de ma crise cardiaque.

Fumseck s'envole, ramassant quelque chose dans son mouvement, et tournoie au dessus d'Harry, avant de lâcher l'objet en question.

Le journal.

Oh.

Je voudrais vraiment avoir un appareil photo. L'expression de Jedusor est absolument impayable. Bien sûr, elle ne dure qu'une seconde. Puis Potter enfonce le crochet du basilic à travers la couverture du petit carnet.

Audrey et moi nous détournons de l'agonie de Tom, tandis qu'Ornella, au contraire, s'approche de lui. Et, après quelques instant de cris et de mouvements convulsifs, pouf, il disparaît.

Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point il peut être démoralisant de voir le Gentil gagner. Parlant de Gentil, celui-ci se relève, va récupérer son épée et les items qui traînent un peu partout. Quant à Ginny, elle remue un peu, et gémit.

- "Bon, et bien, ce sera pour une prochaine fois", affirme Audrey avec légèreté.

Ornella soupire avec dépit.

- "C'est dommage, la petite était adorable, elle aurait fait un fantôme parfait..."

Tout le monde sait qu'on ne trouve pas mieux que les fillettes innocentes et fragiles quand il s'agit de hanter un lieu. Surtout après deux ou trois siècles, quand leur esprit est adulte malgré leur apparence enfantine, et qu'elles commencent à devenir totalement psychotiques.

Je m'étire.

- "Bon, on y va? A moins qu'ils ne se tuent en trébuchant, il ne se passera plus rien d'intéressant."

Mes amies acquiescent, et nous flottons à travers le plafond pour retourner hanter la salle des trophées.

Nous soupirons.

- "Tout de même, ça me semble bizarre que Dumbledore n'ait pas simplement fait fermer la chambre des secrets il y a des années."

- "Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, c'est tout. Il n'est pas fourchelang, et personne ne pouvait le lui dire."

Cette affirmation est suivie d'un lourd silence, et nous nous entreregardons. Tout fantôme ayant hanté Poudlard pendant plus de dix minutes sait où se trouve la dite chambre.

- "Nous, ce n'est pas pareil", précise Audrey. "Les spectres ne doivent pas intervenir dans les affaires des vivants."

J'essaie de m'affaler nonchalamment sur une chaise, manque mon coup et passe à travers. Je lévite de quelques centimètres pour corriger le problème mineur qu'est ma totale humiliation.

- "Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les toilettes, ça n'existait pas du temps de Salazar Serpentard. Des robinets et de la tuyauterie au onzième siècle?"

Audrey secoue la tête avec agacement.

- Tout a été refait quand Phineas Nigellus était directeur. Tu n'as jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard?"

- "Non. Et je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait le truc, pour tourner des pages matérielles - et ne me regarde pas comme ça, il est hors de question que je lise une brique pareille. Tu peux le réciter par coeur, de toute façon."

- "Le Baron Sanglant dit que ce livre n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties, de toute façon", intervient Ornella.

Audrey vient à la défense de l'ouvrage, en parfaite Serdaigle.

- "Le Baron n'a jamais été positif sur quoi que ce soit."

- "Peut-être, mais il a raison. Ce livre n'est que du recopiage de recopiage de vagues récits... Et il a été écrit par des VIVANTS! Ils ne se souviennent pas de ce qui s'est passé, ils en ont juste entendu parler."

Je soupire.

- "Et qu'est ce que tu veux y faire? Le réécrire avec les témoignages des fantômes du château?"

J'aurais dû me taire. J'aurais tellement, tellement dû me taire.

Les yeux d'Audrey ont pris une très vive lueur d'intérêt, que j'espère vainement être juste quelque traces d'eau.

- "Bonne idée, Jonathan!", me félicite-t-elle en tourbillonnant sur place. "Nous sommes tellement nombreux ici, et certains sont morts il y a si longtemps! C'est parfaitement faisable!"

J'ai envie de me pendre.

Le pire, c'est qu'Ornella a remarqué mon peu d'enthousiasme, et décide automatiquement de faire front commun avec Audrey.

- "Le Baron a bien sept ou huit siècles, et Sir Nicholas est très ancien aussi. Puis ça passerait le temps en attendant le prochain décès estudiantin."

Sur ce point, elle a raison. L'éternité peut-être longue. Je ne suis là que depuis onze ans et je commence déjà à m'ennuyer.

Et de toute façon, la pendaison - comme toutes les autres méthodes de suicide - est un peu une impossibilité technique dans ma situation.

Audrey me dédie un regard suppliant et embué de larmes, ou plus probablement d'eau vaseuse.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Je lui adresse un sourire figé, qui devient plus naturel à chaque mot.

- "Bah, ça peut être amusant. D'accord, compte-moi dans le projet."

---

Notes: A partir d'ici, la fic sera présentée par "livres", portant chacun sur une époque ou un personnage important de l'histoire de Poudlard, le tout par le point de vue d'un fantôme à la fois... Donc l'humour ne sera pas forcément toujours au rendez-vous (Mimi Geignarde humour, faites le calcul?). Les interventions des trois fantômes de ce chapitre seront par contre régulières, tant que le sujet étudié s'y prêtera

Si les personnages originaux en surnombre, le favoritisme éhonté envers les Serpentards et les long délais d'updates vous rebutent, fuyez maintenant :p


End file.
